Hiro's New Love
by sassyjenna2
Summary: This is a third person story about when Hiro gains a new friend but it may become much more, and when he finds his feelings hes puzzled to know if he should tell her his secret. I include most of the characters from big hero 6 and please note this story is set 5 years after the movie. this is also my first story so sorry if there are mistakes
1. Just another day

Chapter 1: Just another Day

One hot summer day hiro and his friends were down stairs in the Lucky Cat Café about to go to school it was 2017 and hiro was about to turn 18 in just a few months. Later that day while hiro was in class at college a young lady walked into class, her hair was a dark red and wavy and she was wearing a skull t-shirt that hung off one shoulder with a pair of very worn and ripped jeans, as she walked In the teacher started introducing her.

"This is Melissa a new transfer student she is 16 and she graduated high school at 14 so we are very happy to have her here and we would like for you all to treat her nicely"

So with that she found a seat although the only seat available was the one next to hiro. When she sat down she noticed hiro had been staring her direction, she had tried to ignore it but as she just listened to the teacher she could not concentrate because of his dazed brown eyes staring straight her direction. It felt like days but after an hour of class she could finally leave but just before she left she noticed Hiro's eyes had not moved one bit, so she turned around and went to talk to him.

"Are you ok" she said with curiosity

She had caught him off guard

"Gah, wo-whoa!" he said as he fell off his chair

"Oh sorry didn't mean to startle you there you okay." she said as she chuckled a bit and held out her hand to help him get up.

"Hey, that's not funny but yes I'm okay." he replied as she helped him up. "So what was your question?" he asked her as he examined her outfit.

"I was wondering what you were thinking about as you were staring into nowhere during class." She asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Oh nothing it doesn't matter anyway we still don't know each other so I'd like to say, my name is hiro what about you." he spoke with a tone that was very kind and sweet.

"Well my name is Melissa. Wait! Aren't you that kid that graduated high school at 13 and joined college at 14, because that's amazing!" she said with excitement in her voice.

"yes but that probably isn't a big deal since you graduated at 14 and your joining one of the greatest collage's in the world, well in my opinion it is any way do you have any other classes if not do you want to go to the Lucky Cat Café and meet my friends." He asked with confidence believing she'd say yes.

"Well I don't have any other classes so why not go get a hot chocolate and a couple donuts to help me relax so why don't you tell me about your friends on the way there I'm sure they're fun." She replied as they walked towards the door and spoke about his friends.

"You'd love my friends they are quite fun and they're very funny without meaning to be, by the way I like your outfit." As they walked out the door they saw many young adults looking at them, probably because they left class late witch wasn't normal for Hiro.


	2. At the cafe

Chapter 2: At the Café

They finally got to the café. hiro thought he should introduce her to his friends so he did.

"Hey guys I'd like you all to meet my new friend Melissa she's new at our collage and she started about a year before I did." Hiro said with confidence.

"Oh, that's an interesting coincidence how old are you Melissa you seem a little young for college, I'm wasabi by the way." said wasabi with curiosity in his voice.

"Well I'm 16 but my birthday is in 2 weeks so I'll be 17 soon." Said Melissa with some excitement in her voice. She turned slowly around to find GoGo standing right behind her with two hot chocolates in her hands.

She replied, "oh! I didn't see you there!"

"Yah that tends to be kind of a normal thing for me… you will never see me coming. I'm GoGo." she said in return. GoGo handed a cup to Melissa and sat down with the other. Melissa nervously accepted the chair that Fred pulled out for her.

As she sat down, he said, "Ayyy! My name is Fred. What are you doing here? Isn't there some kind of new girl party there always is...well at least that's what I have been told? That's why I don't go to parties. They say they're for new girls."

She responded, "umm no. That's not…no." He simply nodded his head, sat down and ate his burrito.

"Well, thanks for the hot chocolate GoGo, oh and the chair Fred." Melissa said as she drank her hot chocolate.

"No problem" Fred and GoGo said in perfect unison. As they sat and had small talk, she heard the bell on the door ring as a girl in pink walked through. When she walked in she took off her glasses and greeted everyone who smiled at her. As she walked up to the table, a chair was pulled up from the back by GoGo.

"Hey I'm honey lemon who are you, I love new people!" she said with obvious excitement in her voice.

"Oh, I'm Melissa I assume you're one of Hiro's friends right" Said Melissa as she looked around "Is this everyone?" She asked.

"Yep, this is everyone" Hiro said with enthusiasm. He sat down with the sound of relief in his gasp. They looked around for a long while in complete silence.

With wandering eyes, Melissa said," I'm glad I got to hang out with you guys, being that I'm new and stuff. I never thought I would be accepted this far into the school year…"

Hiro quickly responded cutting her off, "we are happy to accept you… I mean anyone who doesn't have anyone to go to." The group stared at Hiro as if he were the weirdest creature on Earth.

Melissa simply smiled and said her thank yous for all that they have done and left out of the café. Hiro slowly waved.


	3. A brush with the enemy

Chapter 3: A brush with the enemy

Hiro walked through the class and found Melissa sitting there so perfectly, so graceful. As he walked by, he noticed that her eyes were a beautiful dark green. He stared a little too long. The moment he turned away he was already toppled over Aaron Flores' desk. As he looked up, he became face to face with his enemy.

"What's wrong, little boy you stuck making googley eyes at your girlfriend" said Aaron Teasingly as the whole class laughed.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend" said Hiro as he stuttered.

"Well, well, well, looks like somebody wants to stand up to me, wonderful now I finally get to have some fun" Responded Aaron as he was about to land a punch on Hiro but suddenly someone grabbed his arm preventing him from hurting Hiro "Melissa?!" exclaimed Hiro.

She responded," You need to stand back…before the worst happens!" He slowly stood up, still staring in Aaron's deep brown eyes. Hiro ran out of the classroom in embarrassment to the café. As he ran down the hall way Melissa ran after him calling his name, but he was too fast for her. She stood in the hall way scared and ashamed herself. As soon as he was out of sight, she looked down and went back inside the classroom to a whole other crowd.

When Melissa walked in the classroom, she was stunned to see Aaron standing right in front of her, but luckily the teacher walked in right after her and Aaron was unable to land a punch, but after class he walked right to her desk.

"Well, well, looks like you'll be meeting me in front of school tomorrow so we can finish what you started earlier" said Aaron with a menacing tone. All Melissa did was give a scared nod and walk out of the classroom. The first place she went was the café to make sure Hiro was ok, after she walked for what felt like forever she had finally gotten to the café.

When she got there, he was sitting at the front parlor with a hot chocolate in his right hand. She tapped on his shoulder and he turned immediately. He instantly got up and hugged Melissa and awkwardly backed away. He quickly asked," How are you still alive? I don't understand how you…"

She cut him off and said," That doesn't matter. I have a "meeting" with your buddy Aaron after school tomorrow."

"What? Why? What happened did not have to do with you at all." he replied.

"Then what did that whole thing have to do with? Obviously, I'm in it now, so… spit it out…"

"Well it all started 2 years ago, it was his first day in my class and right after we got out and he started to go out of the classroom but was told to stay after class so the teacher could talk to him, I was called back to. It turned out he needed a tutor and the teacher thought I would be perfect but he was very upset, he had thought he knew everything that was to know about that class but apparently the teacher thought differently, all he did during our tutor session was tease me and how smart I was but when I finally stood up to him things got bad that day he gave me a black eye, after that he started humiliating me in class every day after about a year and a half it got a little better but every time I encountered him he would embarrass me and now you got in it your lucky you didn't get hurt" Hiro said disappointed. He had explained everything he knew.

Melissa looked at him blankly. He sat back down and turned to the front of the parlor. She took the seat next to him and apologized for what had happened that year. He told her he was fine out of trying to impress her. She hugged him and his eyes went wide. He got the strangest feeling from her. In his mind he described the feeling as something new to his existence. Something so irresistible. He felt his heart rate increase.

She slowly received a similar feeling, but she couldn't accept it so she pushed away and left him in awe. For her back story is a most depressing one. And he felt it as she walked out the café door insecurely.


	4. The day of the fight

Chapter 4: The day of the fight

Melissa was standing outside the door of class with Hiro by her side, she had a worried look on her face and just before they entered they looked at each other and then at the classroom door they both reached for the handle but Melissa ended up opening up the door, when they walked in they heads down and walked straight to their seats.

After class finally ended Melissa left the classroom immediately and walked straight for the front door of the school with her head hidden in her black sweater, but what she didn't know was that Hiro was following her. She ran down the steps in hopes that she'd get there before Aaron did. As soon as she stopped, she turned to see Hiro right behind her.

She screamed and yelled," What the heck are you doing?" Right when he tried to answer Aaron walked out from behind a car in a parking lot.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here. We got Super woman and her damsel in distress. How sweet. So are we gonna get this on or what?"

"Not without me helping her fight you're not!" Hiro replied.

"Stay out of this' Hero!'", Aaron exclaimed

And so the fight started there, the first thing that happened was Aaron tried to land a punch on Melissa but she rolled out of the way and knocked him down by grabbing his leg.

"Nice one" said Hiro

"Thanks" Melissa responded as Aaron was getting up he almost hit Melissa, but Hiro jumped in front of her just in time after he got hit he gestured for Melissa to follow him and so they ran to the café leaving Aaron thinking he hit Melissa, but instead Hiro was left with the black eye.

Once they got to the café, Melissa cleared off the table and threw her first aid container on the table. She automatically grabbed an ice pack from the container and threw it on his eye. "Owe!" he yelled. First, his Aunt Cass came running down stairs.

She yelled," What the heck is going on here?"

He responded, "Hello to you too. Aunt Cass, meet Melissa. Melissa, meet my Aunt Cass."

"I don't care… wow! She is really pretty. What the heck? He brought you here…without bribe? Really?" She said. Melissa simply giggled and shook her hand.

"Hello! Still in pain and really?" Hiro said.

"I am sorry honey. She's just wow! What do you use?" Aunt Cass replied.

"Aunt Cass!" He yelled.

"I am sorry. I will go. Handle whatever you got to handle. See you honey. Make sure to bring her over more often." She said jokingly.

"Sorry about that my aunt has been pressuring me to get a friend who is a girl my age and finally I have one so she's just really excited" said Hiro as he groaned in pain

"Oh its ok my grandma is like that too" she said with relief "And thanks for taking protecting back there although I'm sorry you got a black eye."

"It was no problem" Hiro said as he tried to make it seem like he wasn't in very much pain. "Wait so why do you live with your grandma." He asked curiously

"Oh, well, my parents got divorced this summer and so I was sent to live with my grandma because they were fighting over who I get to live with." Melissa said with sadness in her eyes.

Hiro noticed how she felt and felt bad for her "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories, are you ok?" he asked while trying to comfort her by placing his hand on her shoulder "I sort of know how you feel, my parents died when I was 3 so it was hard to not be able to see them anymore."

"I'm sorry about that but you probably feel worse than me I can still contact my parents but I just can't talk to them about each other." She said with reassurance

"It's okay, anyway it's getting late do you need to go home soon" asked Hiro hoping to change the subject, realizing his hand was still on her shoulder he faintly blushed and removed his hand from her shoulder and placed his arm on the table.

"Actually, I do have to go home soon, did you want to walk with me my house isn't far from here?" she asked with kindness in her voice.

"Umm… ok" said Hiro shyly. As he walked her home they had an amazing and funny conversation and when they got to her house she simply gave him a hug and started walked to her front door but right before she walked in she looked back at Hiro and waved with a warm smile.


	5. A very interisting day

Chapter 5: A very interesting day

The next day in class Melissa noticed that Aaron had a large bruise on his leg around where she grabbed him to knock him over, it seemed like he wasn't the only hurt though, and Hiro wasn't at class yet. Melissa was now wondering where he was.

A couple minutes later Hiro walked in the door of the classroom. Except that he didn't do his regular stare at Melissa thing. He glanced and turned away because of embarrassment. He didn't want anyone to know he liked her especially her.

After class Melissa grabbed Hiro's hand and pulled him out of the classroom she had noticed that he was acting weird ever since what happened yesterday "what's up with you today, Hiro, you're not acting normal" Said Melissa curiously

"Oh, It's nothing I'm okay, don't worry about it" said Hiro trying to smile as he leaned against a locker and stared at the floor, she then leaned on the locker beside him and turned her head to see him staring at the floor.

"Look, Hiro, I know something is up why are you acting so, unlike yourself? That's all I want to ask and after you answer I'll leave you alone if you want." Melissa responded with a slight frown.

"It's just that, umm, well, I'm not exactly sure" Hiro said as his frown started to go away and he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I guess I'll just see you at the café later" said Melissa with a sigh of disappointment, it seemed he wasn't telling her the whole story.

Later that day, Melissa walked into the café to see Hiro siting at a table with his chin sitting on his hand as he stared at the table with sadness in his eyes, she then walked over to him and sat in the seat beside him. Hiro hadn't noticed she was sitting beside him yet.

"Hiro are you okay" Melissa said hoping he would be.

"Wait, What!" Hiro looked to his right and saw Melissa sitting there looking at him with worry in her eyes. "Oh, Hey Melissa, I'm doing okay. You don't have to worry about me."

"Do you not understand? I have to worry about you. I mean your one my first and best friends here and I can't just forget about if your happy or not." Melissa responded.

"Well, I guess it's just hard for me to talk about but I'll be able to tell you soon hopefully" said Hiro as he started to smile, he planned to tell her on her birthday witch was now, only a week away. For the rest of the day they just talked and talked until it was dark and time to go home, and so once again Hiro walked Melissa home but this time they did not hug, all that happened was Melissa walked up looked back with her hand on the door knob and waved with a smile before she walked in the house.

The next day when Hiro woke up the first thing he did was go to his calendar and check off that day, he had been counting down to Melissa's birthday, and now it was 5 days away, it was Monday and so he started getting ready for school.

It was now time for school and when Melissa walked into class she noticed that Hiro was not in class yet witch was mysterious he was usually the first person to the classroom so she just went and sat in her usual spot. After five minutes of the girls who sit in the corner gossiping and giggling Hiro walked in class and sat in his usual seat next to Melissa they then shared a smile but then Hiro and Melissa noticed that Aaron was not in class yet and so they waited for him to walk in.

Finally, the teacher walked in but Melissa and Hiro could never pay attention because Aaron never walked in the class and so after class they walked out together and strait to the café without a word. When they finally got to the café they sat down at a table and Melissa offered to buy them hot chocolate.

Melissa walked to the counter "can I get two hot chocolates please" she said with a smile.

"Coming right up that'll be 5 dollars" said the cashier. Melissa then handed her a 5 dollar bill and walked back to her seat. After chatting for a bit Melissa's name was called by the cashier, so she got up walked to the counter, picked up the hot chocolate's, and she returned to the table giving one to Hiro.

"Thanks Melissa" said Hiro

"No problem" she returned "anyway, why do think Aaron wasn't at school today it seemed mysterious" she said as she sipped her hot chocolate

"I don't know, but it is mysterious he wouldn't put a blemish on his perfect record for something simple" Hiro responded. That moment they looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

They then heard the bell above the door ring, so they looked that direction to see GoGo walking towards their table. When she got to the table she sat in the seat next to Hiro.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" GoGo said curiously "sorry I haven't been around the last few days I was on a vacation with my parents."

"Oh not much, anyway it's fine you weren't here we still had fun without you, although I don't doubt it would've been more fun if you were there." Hiro responded.

After the rest of the gang got there the day turned normal. It wasn't mysterious, nor weird, it was just normal.


	6. A deppressing day

Chapter 6: A depressing day

The next day Hiro was doing his homework or at least that's what it looked like, he was at a secluded table in the corner of the cafe and Melissa could barely spot him and when she did she ran over to the table.

"Hey Melissa, what are you doing here class doesn't end for another half hour?" Hiro questioned.

"Oh right, well there was an paper airplane accident so class was cut short, speaking of which why weren't you there today." Melissa responded

"Oh well, I would've been there but I just got caught up in stuff so I couldn't make it sorry." Hiro said with a frown. As they continued talking time went by faster than expected and when they finished their conversation ended it was already 6:30, and of course like always Hiro walked her home. Although today was different. They were on the doorstep of her house she stopped and looked at him they ended up gazing into each others eyes.

"Thanks for being my friend, Hiro" Melissa said with a sweet and tender voice breaking the silence, she then simply kissed him on the cheek and walked inside with a smile. Hiro was now stunned, he just stood there staring at the door seemingly dazed when he finally realized what happened he just turned around and walked home. When got home he walked up to his room and feel backwards onto his bed with a sigh. All he could think about Melissa. He then touched his cheek where she had kissed him.

The next day Hiro woke up and got ready for school. When he got to class he noticed that Melissa was staring at her desk with a slight frown on her face. Although he couldn't ask her what was going on because the teacher would give him detention, so when class was over Hiro went to ask her why she was sad.

"Hey Melissa, are you alright." Hiro said with a loving smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine just don't worry about it." Melissa said as she faked a smile. "You wanna got to the café and talk some more?"

"Sure that sounds fun" Hiro answered with happiness. Thinking she was better. As they walked to the café they kept talking. When they got to the café they found a table near the back that was secluded from everyone. Melissa sat and stared at the floor without a word she seemed dazed as she sat in silence. Hiro then sat in the chair across from her.

"How are you feeling" Hiro said breaking the silence.

"I'm ok, you don't have to worry." Melissa responded as she looked up.

"But, I do. I care about you." Hiro then tried not to blush. "I mean, I'm your friend it's my job to worry about how you feel."

"Well, It's just my mom called my grandma this morning and told her my dad had from a heart attack yesterday morning and my grandma told me before school." Melissa said as her eyes started filling with tears, but she wouldn't let herself cry so she wiped off her eyes and looked back down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, I know how it feels when you lose someone you care about. I feel very sorry for you." Hiro responded with a loving voice. As he moved to the chair next to her he comforted her by placing his hand on her left shoulder and rubbing it.

"Thanks for the support hiro, I wish my dad hadn't died right after he broke up with my mom. It must be hard on her too" Melissa responded as her frown started changing to a smile. Melissa then decided to start a conversation and when they ended their conversation it was time for Melissa to go home so they walked together to her home. When they got to her house she gave Hiro a big hug and walked up to her house.

"Thanks for cheering me up today" she yelled back to him before walking inside.


	7. A new teacher

Author's note

Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while I've been really busy with school and I've been experiencing major writers block recently so it would be great if you could help me by posting a review and giving suggestions. Anyway thanks for reading my story. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7: A new teacher.

The next day Melissa was getting up out of her bed when she heard her grandmother shouting for her. She dressed and got ready for school with haste today she wore her favorite pair of worn and ripped jeans with a pixel house t-shirt. She then walked to the kitchen, when she entered she saw her grandmother on the phone with her brother it seemed like they were speaking of. "Marriage?" She yelled. Not meaning to say it out loud. Her grandmother then said she had to go and started walking to her granddaughter.

"It seems you heard our conversation. Am I correct?" Her grandmother said with a smile.

"Not much, but what's this talk of marriage." She said in return.

"Oh well your brother is planning on proposing to Kate soon and he was asking me for advice." Her grandmother said casually.

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for him do you know when and where he's proposing" she returned enthusiastically.

"Well, he said he's going to take her on a trip to this city and propose at the park. He was just asking me if that would be a good idea." Her grandmother said as she started making breakfast.

"Well, it's about forty-five minutes until school starts so after I eat breakfast I guess I'll be off." Melissa said sadly. "While I'm here do you need any help around the house?"

"No darling, I'm fine why don't you head to school here's your breakfast." Her grandmother said with glee.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later tonight. Bye." She said as she ran out the door finishing her food. When she finally got to school she was just in time for class so she ran in swinging her backpack off her shoulder and onto the back of her chair.

She saw Hiro looking at her curiously wondering why she was in such a hurry. She suddenly looked away to hide her slight blush but when She looked back at him they ended up making eye contact. She slowly sat down not breaking it but when the teacher walked in they both immediately looked at him.

"Hello class." The teacher said. The class looked at him with curiosity since he was not their usual teacher. "I will be your new teacher for the rest of the year, my name is Mr. Clinton. Your old teacher moved to Mexico so he could live with his family." The teacher then walked to the chalkboard and wrote his name on it.

"Today we'll be getting into groups and learning more about one another." The teacher said with a grin. The idea of groups worried both Melissa and Hiro because they never really tried to get to know anyone in their class they only knew each other and one of the only reasons Melissa caught Hiro's eye was because she was different but a good different.

While they were panicking in their minds the teacher was giving people groups of two. When they finally gave their attention back to the world the teacher just giving a group to Aaron and of course he was in a group with his best friends.

"The last group will be Melissa and Hiro." The teacher said as he looked at them. This stunned the both of them all they could do was look at each other in shock.

"Us!" Melissa said loudly to the teacher.

"Yes. Your old teacher left me a notebook about all of you kids and I decided to put you in groups with people you can work well with as well as become friends with. So when I noticed that the teacher noted you two had been very distant lately I decided to put you together and I think you'll make a great team." The teacher said with a smile

"Well, thanks Mr. Clinton." Hiro said as he looked at Melissa and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, you can do this. I believe in you." Hiro could tell Melissa hadn't gotten over her father's death.

She smiled at him and pulled her hand away. "I know. Thanks for your support Hiro." She then looked away and tried not to blush.

"Now I would like for the different groups I stated to put their desks together please." The teacher said. The students pushed together their desks with the people they were assigned to work with, including Hiro and Melissa.

"Now that everybody is ready I will pass out a paper to each of you. You'll pass them around the classroom when you're done filling them out. The person your paper ends up with you will need to learn more about throughout the rest of the year. Whichever team knows the most about each other will get a special prize at the end of the year" the teacher said as he pulled papers out of a drawer in his desk and passed them out.

Melissa stared at her paper as she thought and filled it out. This what it read,

Name: Melissa Thomas

Things about you

Q 1. What is your favorite hobby(s)?

Crafting, cooking, and gaming.

Q 2. What is your favorite music?

I love alternative pop music.

Q 3. Do you have any pets if yes, what kind of pet are they?

Yes, I have a Russian blue cat and a golden retriever dog.

Q 4. What is your favorite food?

Enchiladas.

Q 5. What is your favorite candy?

My favorite candy is Gobstoppers.

Q 6. What is your favorite color(s)?

Blue and gold.

Q 7. What job do you want?

I want to be a professional cook.

Q 8. What is your favorite subject?

Art.

Q 9. What is your birthday?

5/26/02.

Q 10. What is your favorite holiday? Why?

Christmas, because you get to spend time with family and friends.

So then they passed their papers around the class facing down and to Melissa's surprise Hiro's paper was right in front of her and the same coincidence happened to Hiro. Everyone else was with multiple people and had to pick who to work with.

Melissa felt her heart pumping so fast it felt like it was going to fly out of her chest. She was just so nervous she didn't know what to do, she just stared blankly at the paper.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Thomas it seems you need a break. Why don't you go get some fresh air?" Mr. Clinton said with a loving smile.

"Thank's Mr. Clinton I'll be sure to come back in the classroom soon" Melissa said as she got out of her chair, glanced at the paper Hiro got and, headed for the door. When she left she let out a big sigh and thought to herself how it would work out between her and Hiro. Since she liked him and they worked together through almost everything now.


	8. A gift for someone special

Authors note

I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all like the story so far. Don't forget to review, thanks for reading.

Chapter 8: A gift for someone special

After 20 minute's Melissa finally came back in the classroom the first thing she noticed was that Hiro was anxiously staring at the door. After that she stared at the floor as she walked to her seat. It had felt like everyone was staring at her and she was relived for that feeling to go away when she sat down.

"You okay?" Whispered Hiro.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It seems were partners now though." Melissa replied. "Not that it's a bad thing. I'm actually excited."

"Well, do you want to hang out after class? It's almost over." Hiro said with a smile.

"Sure! That sounds fun." She returned with glee.

When class was dismissed the students ran for the door in a hurry to get home and relax, but Melissa and Hiro stayed in their seats until the room was empty. Melissa didn't notice class was over, she just stared at her paper and thought to herself. Hiro on the other hand noticed that she zoned out and taped her shoulder to break her thought. When he did she looked around the room and noticed that they were the only two people there.

"So, wanna head to the café" she said as she got up and grabbed her backpack.

"Sure." Hiro replied.

They then headed for the door and started walking to the café although not one word was said on the way there. When they finally got to the café and headed to their usual table Hiro had already started to ignore that Melissa was silent on the walk there.

"Do you want anything to eat? It's my treat today." Hiro asked as he sat down.

"Umm, how about a plain hot chocolate. I don't feel like getting something complex today." She responded with a smile.

"Okay, I'll go get that." Hiro said as he walked to the counter.

I wish life could be easier. How am I going to be able to get through this, why did my dad have to die so close to my birthday? I just wish there was someone who could help me get through this. Melissa thought to herself as she stared at the table. She hadn't realized she already met that person. By the time she finished her thoughts Hiro had sat down in the seat across from her. He then slid her drink over to her.

"Oh, thanks." She said when she looked up and saw the cup sitting in front of her.

"No problem, are you feeling better yet." He replied with a smile to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I actually forget about the sad stuff in life when I hang out with friends like you." She said as she started to show I smile "so, how has your life been."

"Good, I guess. Nothings really changed since you got here." Hiro answered. They talked and talked until the day was over, when it ended hiro again walked Melissa home.

The next morning Hiro got up, crossed off the day on his calendar, and called the gang asking them to meet him at the café later that day. After class ended that day Melissa went to talk to Hiro at his desk before going home.

"Hey, Hiro." She said.

"Oh, hey Melissa." He replied. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to hang out today because my grandma wants to take me somewhere, because my birthdays tomorrow." Melissa responded. "Oh and here's some invitations to my party tomorrow they're for you and the gang." She said as she handed him five envelopes.

"Ok, thanks but I should go help my aunt Cass set up the café now bye." He said as he left not realizing it was noon and the café opens in the morning. When he got to the café he saw his friends sitting at a table in the middle of the café. So he went and sat at the last open seat there.

"So, why did you call us here today" Wasabi asked looking down at Hiro.

"Is it about a girl!?" Honey Lemon nearly shouted.

"Well, sortov." Hiro said shyly while scratching the back of his head, by saying this he got the whole gangs attention.

"What do you mean sortov?" GoGo asked.

"Well, tomorrow is Melissa's birthday and I really like her. I just don't know what to get here." Hiro responded.

"Do you know anything about her interests that you can tell us?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, here." Hiro said as he gave Fred a paper he pulled out of his backpack.

"You keep a paper that says everything she likes in your backpack?" GoGo asked.

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds like I'm a stalker. So yes, but no." Hiro responded.

"So, have you thought about anything else?" Honey Lemon asked him.

"Well, I think I'm gonna tell her we're superhero's." He responded in a quiet voice.

"What!" The gang said in unison.

"If you trust her and care about her then you should tell her." Honey Lemon Said. "Who is she anyway?"

"Do you remember the girl I introduced you guys to a couple weeks ago." Hiro asked.

"You mean Melissa? I think she likes you to Hiro." GoGo said.

"Aww, you'd be adorable together." Honey Lemon said.

"Well, thanks for your advice guys but I better go to bed soon, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Hiro said. "Oh, here's invitations to her party." They then said their goodbye's and went home. That night when Melissa laid in bed she found she couldn't get Hiro off her mind and realized she had feelings for him.

Authors note

OMG OMG OMG. I can't wait till the next chapter I'll make it so adorable I'm gonna die. Anyway hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review.


	9. Getting ready

Authors note

Ok, I am so sorry I haven't been able to update this story recently. I just started high school and im having a hard time so please respect that. Anyway this chapter is just a small one as I said I haven't had a lot of time on my hands. Well, hope you like it. Don't forget to review

Chapter 9: Getting ready.

The next day Melissa woke up to the smell of pancakes and immediately remembered it was her birthday. What she didn't know was that there was a long exiting day to come. The first thing Melissa did was search her closet for an outfit that fit the day. Although the day before she bought a special dress for her party. She then smiled at the outfit she chose as she looked in the mirror. She wore a blue shirt with a pink heart spray painted on it and a black pair of shorts, she was very proud of how her shirt looked since she designed it herself. After picking out her outfit she headed to the kitchen and started talking to her grandmother.

The same morning hiro awoke with a smile on his face. He then got up crossed off the day on his calendar, looked at his invitation to Melissa's birthday party, and got ready for the day to come. When he was ready he headed down to the café. When he got there he started talking to Aunt Cass.

"Hey Hiro, what are you up to." She asked as she wiped the counter.

"Not much." Hiro responded "I'm planning on going to a party later today is that fine?"

"Of course you can I don't mind." She said with a smile. "Well I have to work, so I can't talk anymore."

"That's fine I have stuff to do to well I'll see you tonight" Hiro said.

"Ok, bye honey." She replied as she waved goodbye.

Later that day Hiro was almost finished getting Melissa's birthday present ready. While he was doing that Melissa was getting ready some last minute party stuff. When they both finished their jobs there was only an hour left until the party.


End file.
